


Tipping point

by AinZaphir



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinZaphir/pseuds/AinZaphir
Summary: Harry and Sara talk about how they knew this was it
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Tipping point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



Harry didn’t know exactly when he fell for Sara. Maybe it was one of the many times she came to check on Scott and brought him coffee, because he ‘looked tired’. Thinking about it made Harry’s stomach turn, as if hummingbirds had taken residence there and were flying around. It certainly hadn’t been the time they first met, that had been a disaster for them both- her in a citadel medical examination room covered in fuel, him slipping in it and hitting his head, causing them both to spend a night in the hospital, him for a suspected head injury.

Perhaps it was the time she came into his office still covered in Kett innards, demanding a physical because some innards had gotten “in my mouth and I really don’t want to die, please, Harry!” and he had let her have a shower at his place-- because there weren’t any showers in his office-- followed by a sound meal, a drink and a solid talking to. There was no evidence that Kett innards were poisonous, after all. Not that Harry would be the person to suggest that disgusting mess safe for consumption either.

Maybe it was when she a week after that insisted she cook for them in order to “make up for last week’s neurotic behavior”. Perhaps it was when he ran into her in the Vortex and insisted he buy her a drink just because she got the last one. That and he was being followed by one of his coworkers with a rather insistent glare, and seeking refuge with the pathfinder had seemed to work for everyone else.

Maybe it was when she insisted she’d walk him home “for security reasons. The station isn't safe for people walking alone these days. I hear.”

Maybe it was when he asked her to come in for a drink to “make sure everything was safe.” 

Perhaps it was when she emerged two days later to ship out although she didn’t want to.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sara asked, effectively snapping Harry out of his reverie. He thought she had gone to bed and was sound asleep, not standing behind him. He took a deep breath to calm himself from the shock of being snuck up on.

"Oh, you know. Just reminiscing."

"About what?"

“About when I fell for you. Not like when we started dating, but when I knew. You know. The little things.”

Sara smiled.

“Oh... I.. Alright. Come back to bed?”

“I will. Just a sec.” 

Harry turned off the lights and placed his datapad down upon the coffee table. Sara had trailed off back to bed, not that he blamed her. It was late. He made sure to be extra quiet when brushing his teeth, removing his lenses. He didn’t know why the thought of how they had gotten together had popped in just when it did. It had hit him how gradual it seemed now in hindsight, despite being absolutely sure it hadn’t felt this gradual when it happened.

The lights were off as he climbed under the covers, taking care not to disturb the lump of covers on the other side of the bed. As he turned to set the alarm for the next morning, she finally spoke:

“It was the week after I had defeated the archon. We were still on Meridian, it was like a week before that big party. Scott was still in the hospital, not really conscious, but not unconscious either. With his head injury he was like maybe lucid for 30 minutes a day or so?”

“I remember” Harry mused, remembering the times she spoke of. He crept closer to her, sneaking his arm under her head.

“Anyway, I was super stressed, and my days were like either I was in meetings, securing stuff on the ground or in the hospital. So like during that time, there was this day where everything just felt like shit and Tann was up my ass, and Dunn was up my ass and knew where to find me and just everything was shit. So I snuck out to visit Scott who wasn’t really a help considering he wasn't really conscious or anything, and I’d just had enough.” 

“I remember,” Harry said, smiling to himself. He knew exactly what incident she was referring to as he crept even closer, his other arm placed on her stomach, his knees inside hers. “What happened next?” He said as he nuzzled his nose in the back of her head.

“So you insisted I come outside with you for like 5 minutes and you just took me to the park. I was like what the fuck is this, and you told me to trust you. So we went to the park, and you sat down on the grass, asking me to join you before you yanked me down, held me solid and made me look at the ' sky’ for five minutes.” 

“Yeah. I remember vividly the moment I realized Meridian doesn’t really have any clouds and I had to improvise. I think you told me to shut up.”

“Because you were trying to look at trees and make them into shapes. It was cute though,” she said with a chuckle.

“I’m telling you, that tree looked like a semicolon.”

"Well anyway, that’s when I knew. How about you?” She said as her hand came to find the one he had tucked in under her head.

“Probably around that time as well. I knew I liked you before that.” Harry murmured.

“Well I better fucking hope so, we’d been dating for a while. Now sleep.” 

Harry couldn’t help but to oblige as he tightened his grip around her stomach, his nose nuzzling in the back of her head before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
